


Dancing with her ghosts

by SoupyOwlCat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, Dark, F/M, Fire and Blood, Night is dark and full terrors, One Shot, POV Daenerys Targaryen, Season 8 Spoilers, Tragedy, mad queen, no happy ending, ships dont really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupyOwlCat/pseuds/SoupyOwlCat
Summary: All she wanted was to see the red door again. To feel at home again and to be loved.  One-shot.
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Dancing with her ghosts

They came to her in her dreams. Faces known and unknown, yet familiar to her. From her past and from the present. Enemies and friends. Lovers and family. Dead and not dead.

Some like Viserys burnt in her memory, bright as the molten crown that he wore on his silvery-blonde hair. “I could have been a king; I was meant to be more than this.” He had hissed at her, “I was your brother. I protected you. I provided for you. I _loved you Dany!_ ”

Some she had never seen before in life, but her heart had called out to them all the same. The slight silver-haired woman of a fragile-like beauty had turned to her with a glittering of her violet colored eyes, so like her own and regarded her with a mix of awe and longing, “My _child_. My stormborn. My Daenerys.”

And there were some that had broken her heart as they came before her. “ _Moon of my life_.” He had said, his muscled arms holding a small bundle as he called for her.

Yet every time she tried to reach them all, they had all faded away from her. Leaving her alone and adrift in a world that only brought nothing but loss and pain.

She had been happy for a time. The ghosts of her past had not visited her during this moment of happiness. And she had dared to let herself believe that they had left her for good.

It was Jon Snow’s betrayal that stung now. That he had cast her adrift in another world of pain. She had grown to love him, and yet that love had meant nothing to the man who had been her staunchest of allies.

She had begged him to reconsider. To love her. Despite what they now knew. They could rule together as King and Queen and reign like Jaehaerys and good Queen Alysanne. Yet, the Stark trait of stubbornness was far stronger than any trait that the blood of the dragon had bred in him.

And it was now, here, on the eve of the sack of King’s Landing, that the dreams came to her again. Faces both known and unknown, familiar and yet not. From her past and from her present. Enemies and friends. Lovers and family. Dead and not dead. All repeating what they had said to her in her dreams once more but it was Daario’s words that had flamed the pain that she already felt in her heart.

  
“I could have been by your side,” the mercenary had cried, his handsome face twisting with rage as he pointed towards her. “But you left me behind. You could have been happy. You could have ruled here as a Queen. And been loved. The Westerosi will never love you as much as _we_ loved you!”

The loss of Missandei had bit deep. The rejection from Jon Snow had bit and torn into that wound even more so. And now, here she was shaken by the Tyroshi’s words that she knew deep down were her own feelings.

Sat atop her dragon, her last child, as she surveyed the destruction and chaos below her. The cries and shouts from the people of the city below rose up in the air. And yet, she sat unmoved.

The people of the city had brought all this down upon themselves by trusting the usurper with their lives. They had stood by and allowed Missandei to be executed despite the cruelty of the woman that they had proclaimed to be their Queen, just as they had done all those years ago when the usurper’s soldiers had invaded the city, murdering her brother’s young children, raping and murdering his wife and stabbing her father in the back. The people of Westeros should have welcomed her as their rightful Queen, but they had not done what her brother had foolishly believed they would do. They had continued to accept the usurper and his heirs, although not of his seed, they still had allowed this new house to rule over them despite the bankruptcy, wars and death that had resulted from Lannister rule.

Despite the personal sacrifices that she had made, the loss of her other two children as she had fought wars in the defence of a people who would never love her. She had stood side by side with the men and women of the North as they fought their greatest of enemies. Yet, not one word of recognition of what she had sacrificed had passed by their lips as they toasted Jon Snow and the other Starks for their sacrifices. 

She had lost more than any of them, and yet they still had each other. They still had their families and homes. 

They had not lost as much as she had. They had not been betrayed as many times as she had.

It was then that the great bells started to ring. Slight of noise at first before they rang across the city. It was a haunting melody. The clanging that signified the need to lay down arms. That the city had surrendered to the Dragon Queen and her armies. She should have felt elated, but she only felt cold. Fiery hatred had coiled up and spread out within her.

The people of Westeros had used her. They would never love her, and they would betray her over and over, just like they had done to her family. And she would make them pay, through fire and blood.

One word was commanded, before everything fell to more chaos.

_Dracarys._

And here it was, the chair that had caused so much unnecessary war. The chair that had been her ancestor’s seat of rulership over this blighted continent. Her hands reached out to touch the throne of Aegon the Conqueror and paused in mid-air as she heard footsteps behind her.

And then she knew pain and agony. As blood welled out from her wound.

Her only conscious thought was that Jon Snow had loved her and had betrayed her yet again.

Her eyes began to grow heavy and darken. And then the ghosts from her past came to her again for the last time, and she felt as they surrounded and embraced her, for the first time in a long time that she was at home and that she was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So Season 8 of GOT left me feeling extremely salty with how everything went down. Like very salty. The way they handled Dany’s character was something that I felt to be very rushed and quite poor even if it might not come off as a that much of a surprise given the hints throughout the other seasons…. Anyway, this has been in my head for a bit, listening to Jenny of Oldstones I feel was quite apt for many of the characters, but especially for Daenerys. Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment or kudos. I don’t know if I will write in this fandom again, but anything is possible.


End file.
